


Cookout

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Charlotte/Becky [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte and Becky cook together...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Cookout

\- “I really can’t be bothered to cook...”  
\- Charlotte almost whines the words  
\- Becky smiles  
\- She knows that feeling  
\- She’s feeling it too right now  
\- “Well, how about we both cook.... together?”  
\- The suggestion is mild  
\- Charlotte sighs  
\- Considers her options  
\- Then  
\- Realizing it would give her more time to relax with Becky by her side  
\- Agrees  
\- “Alright, why not?”  
\- It takes them a few minutes of looking through the wrestler’s cookbook and pick what they want to cook  
\- They end up with simple food  
\- Charlotte smiles even as she watches Becky go and fetch the wine  
\- She begins to prepare the food  
\- Pulling it all together and putting together pans and plates  
\- She lays the table  
\- By the time the pasta is together and the sauce is ready they are both tired  
\- Becky smiles anyway  
\- Charlotte smiles in reply  
\- She loves Becky  
\- She loves spending time with her  
\- Even cooking


End file.
